Bereg 2033: Kárpátőrség
by Szenka
Summary: Ki mondta hogy csak az oroszok élték túl a világvégét? Én nem.


Egy csapzott csendőr lépett be a kocsma ajtaján. Szeme alatt heveny, nemrég szerzett és enyhén félresikerült véraláfutás. Kék színű ruhája tépett és poros. A pisztolytáskája és a benne elvileg helyet foglaló revolvere hiányzott. Vadul fújtatva végigmérte a kocsma füstös félhomályában ülő társaságot. Mellkasa megemelkedett egy mély lélegzettől, majd megszólalt:

\- Melyik vágott pofán? – ordította rekedt, dühös hangon.

Nem válaszolt senki. Mély levegőt vett ismét.

\- Még egyszer megkérdem. Melyik vágott pofán? – kérdését igyekezett a lehető legértelmesebben és legérthetőbben elordítani a kissé süket társaságnak.

Ismét csendben volt a társaság.

\- Úgy! Szóval nem beszéltek.

Józsi keze alatt megmozdult a szépen karbantartott, ébenfekete rendőrségi revolver.

Korábbi elmondása szerint nem régiben találta az utcán. Mellette ülő társa, a barna bőrű Kolompár,a kezére csapott. Az ő kezében egy szép, vörösesbarna, valódi bőr pisztolytáska foglalt el kényelmes, biztonságos helyet. De mindez persze a csendőr látóterén kívül, a sarokban.

Dohányfüst és alkoholszag terjengett a levegőben. A hely atmoszférája, a nyomasztó és fullasztó félhomály, rátelepedett az emberekre. A dohány szaga a pálinkáéval elegyedett és bódító, szúrós illatként terjengett a levegőben. A nyitott ajtón át besüvítő, késő őszi hűvös szél viadalra kelt a fülledt kocsmai levegővel. Felülkerekedett, majd elbukott. A fülledtség megmaradt. A hátsó szobából halk morajlás hallatszott. Az öreg benzinüzemű generátor dolgozott, hogy a kocsma gyér világítását ellássa.

Csupa kétes küllemű alak foglalt helyet az asztaloknál. Csapzottak, koszosak és néhányan részegek. Többségük éppen kártyázott, mások ittak, megint mások meg ittak és kártyáztak. Volt ott mindenféle ember. Honvéd, kereskedő, agrár, bolti eladó és egyszerű bűnöző. Csupa színes nép, szerte a Határvidékről.

\- Hogy nézett ki az illető? – kérdezte a kövér kocsmáros fújtatva borízű hangján, miközben piszkos zsebkendőjével törölgette a feles poharakat.

\- Valami huligán. Még egész fiatal. – recsegte a csendőr– Sajnos nem láttam az arcát, mert mielőtt megnézhettem volna adott egy horgot a jobb szemem alá – ekkor egy rövid kézmozdulatot téve a jobb szeme alatti nagy és kék monoklira mutatott, mintegy nyomatékosította a mondanivalóját. Igazán tetszetős viselet a sárga-poros, kék csendőregyenruha mellé.

\- Egészen szép darab – dörmögte a kocsmáros. – Ha akarja,ellenőrizhetem, hogy kitől származik.

\- Maga azt mégis honnan tudná? – kérdezte gúnyos hangon a csendőr.

\- Ön új fiú? – kérdezte csodálkozva a kocsmáros, akiről mindenki tudja, hogy a verekedések számát, amiben részt vett három számjeggyel illik számolni, és hogy ő talán az egyetlen ember a világon, aki bárki ütését be tudja azonosítani csupán az általa okozott sérülés nyomán.

\- Tegnapelőtt helyeztek ide a közösségtől. Kitűnőmunkámért és számos érdememért kaptam meg ezt a felelősségteljes megbízást –válaszolta a csendőr oly büszkén és vigyorogva, mint ahogy egy öreg matróz meséli a fiatal gyerekeknek a tengerészetnél eltöltött nagy kalandjait.

\- Akkor ne csodálkozzon, maga fajankó! – dörmögte megvetően a kocsmáros – Itt minden új csendőrt így köszöntenek. Emlékszem a legutóbbit mikor betért ide, még egy üveg itallal és asztalos ülőhellyel is megkínálták.

\- És ez miért lenne baj? Ez az elfogadott illem egy, a Bizottság által kinevezett hatósági személlyel szemben.

\- Nem is lenne olyan nagy baj, de üvegestől? Légipostával küldve? Egy bárszék és egy asztal kimért, úri társaságában?

\- Maguk itt testi sértést követnek el hatósági személyek ellen? – kérdezte bambán a naiv csendőr.

\- Igen. Aki nem bírja a verést, az ne pofázzon annak, akiért a veréshez. Ez itt a törvény.

\- Elhallgasson! – kiáltotta a fiatal csendőr érces hangon– Maguk itt mind közönséges bűnözők. Rablók és gyilkosok… – Jobb kezét,kinyújtott mutatóujjával a magasba emelte, akár az ódon szónokok –… a törvény itt én vagyok! – kiabálta.

\- Ez hülye… – morogta magában az egyik nagydarab társaságbéli úriember és visszafordult a bárpulthoz.

\- Ki volt az? – kérdezte ordibálva a csendőr.

\- Én – mondta hidegen az úriember, miközben némán kortyolgatta az italát a bárpultnak dőlve.

\- Maga! Ezt még megkeserüli! – ordította a csendőr.

\- Jöjjön, ha akar, de nem garantálhatok épen maradó testrészeket és töretlen csontokat – mondta az úr.

\- Ha annyira óhajtja, jól elverem magát – mondta a csendőr büszkén. – Odahaza az akadémián a pusztakezes harcművészetekben én osztályelsőként végeztem – mondta. - Bizottsági dicsérttel! – tette gyorsan hozzá a mondat végéhez, csak a dicsekvés kedvéért.

\- Maga tud verekedni? – kérdezte az úr és felemelkedett a bárszékről.

Megfordult. Mély sebhelyek és ronda hegekkel borított, szőke borostás, hosszúkás arca igazi Hollywood béli filmfőhősöket idézett. Rövidre nyírt szőke haján, pár helyen az őszülés nyomai látszottak. Kimért úri modorral, kihúzott testtartással állt meg a csendőrrel szemben. Megjelenése nem hagyott kívánnivalót maga után. Szürke terepmintás katonai gyakorlója ragyogott a tisztaságtól. A fekete cipzárgyönyörűen volt karbantartva, de úgy, hogy már-már fénylett. Sötétbarna bakancsa, mint ha akkor gördült volna le a futószalagról, olyan szépen nézett ki emellett a méretes fickó mellett. Kifogástalan megjelenését csupán tetőzte hatalmas, bivalyerős izmokkal büszkélkedő, medvealkatú teste.

A csendőr nem mert szólni. Ott állt vele szemben a nála egy fejjel magasabb veterán harcos,de szó szerint olyan magas volt, hogy majdnem leverte a napot a fejével. Talán épp a Nap foglalt helyet sima koponyáján a rövidre nyírt, szőke haj helyett, és kint akkor azért volt beborulva az ég, mert a vidám kikelet betért a régi buszmegálló melletti kocsmába egy viszonylag tűrhető adag pálinkára. És pont ennek ígért ő verést? Őszintén, mire számított ezen a környéken?

\- Izé… Hát… Én… - dadogta a megrémült csendőr, miközben az ajtó felé hátrált.

\- Na, mi van? Nem akar verekedni? – kérdezte hidegen azúr.

\- Őszintén… Én… Ne haragudjon.

\- Ha ilyen fatökű sohasem lesz magából vérbeli csendőr –dörmögte hideg, gúnnyal teli hangon a magas, szőke úr.

\- Kit nevezett maga fatökűnek? – kérdezte felháborodottan a csendőr.

\- Magát – mondta a medvetermetű szőke úriember és közben egy cigarettát húzott elő a szíve fölött elhelyezkedő felső zsebből. Miután szájába vette a cigarettát, tenyerével vadul tapogatni kezdte a gyakorlóját borító sok-sok zsebet.

\- Maga szerint én gyáva vagyok?

\- Igen – morogta a szőke és egy régi, rozsdás öngyújtót húzott végül elő a farzsebéből. Meggyújtotta a cigarettát és nagyot szívott belőle.

\- Maga csak ne nevezzen engem gyávának! – visította nem emberi hangon a csendőr.

\- Na, jó, megadom az esélyt a törvénynek. Maga üthet először. Nem akadékoskodom – mondta a szőke unott hangon és kifújta a cigarettafüstöt. A piszkosszürke színű füst lágyan emelkedett felfelé a kocsmafélhomályos légkörében és elvegyült a levegőt megtöltő alkohol és verejtékgőzeivel.

\- Komo… Komolyan?

\- Komolyan.

\- Vissza fog ütni?

\- Csak ha állva maradok.

Szerencsétlen naiv csendőrünk el is helyezkedett. Oldalvást fordult kis terpeszben és a feje fölött magasba emelte a jobb kezét. - Persze ökölbe szorítva. - Nagyot suhintott, de akkorát, hogy zengett bele az egész kocsma. Állcsúcson találta a szőke urat. Aztán akarva akaratlanul, valaki felsikoltott: A csendőr. Nagy eséllyel kificamította a csuklóját, amikor horogütése állcsúcson találta a szőkét.

\- Én jövök – mondta a szőke és ökleit ropogtatva, vigyorogva szívott egy nagyot a cigarettájából. A cigarettacsikk vége felparázslott és halvány, vörös fénnyel világította meg kísérteties, ördögi arcát.

* * *

Tíz röpke perccel később megérkezett a hosszú futástól lihegő házorvos.

\- Áldozatok száma? – kérdezte lihegve miután betörve a kocsmaajtót és fellökött egy esedékes szemtanút, aki nagyot pördülve hátrabukott, és egy szépen kidolgozott, operaénekesek által is irigyelt ordítással zuhant rá egy asztallapra. Ami összetört.

\- Doktor úr. Csakhogy megjött – mondta aggódva kocsmárosa karóráját bámulva, ami, habár nem járt már, de az eszmei értéke még élt minden ember elméjében.

\- Nem tesz semmit, siettem, ahogyan csak tudtam – a doktor úr nagyot nyelt és abbahagyta a lihegést. – Na, ki verekedett?

\- A csendőr.

\- Kit vertek meg?

\- A csendőrt.

\- Kit ütött meg?

\- A Poroszt.

\- Ki ütötte meg?

\- A Porosz.

\- Él még e, vagy temethetjük?

\- Ezt magának kell eldöntenie. Maga az orvos. Én csak felületi sérülésekben vagyok szakértő, és abból van bőven.

\- Hol ütötte meg a Poroszt?

\- Az állcsúcsán.

\- Kezét eltörte?

\- Talán.

\- A Porosz hol ütötte?

\- Mindenütt.

\- Hol fekszik az áldozat?

\- A hasán.

\- Hülye – jegyezte meg halkan az orvos.

\- Az éppen még nem, a fejét csak egy ütés érte.

\- Értem… Hol van az áldozat?

\- Tekintettel arra, hogy verés közben a Porosz nagy eséllyel lerúgta a veséit, inkább a hasára fektettük. Ott van hátul, a raktárban.

A doktor úrkimért, úri léptekkel bemenetelt a bárpult mögötti ajtón a raktárba. Ronda,barna kötött mellénye, fehér köpenye és fekete, kopott edzőcipője bőszen őrizte magán a nagy sietségben rátapadó koszt és verejtéket.

A kocsmaidőközben megfogyott népessége aggódó tekintettel, lélegzetvisszafojtva várta az orvosi jelentést. Kivéve a Poroszt, aki továbbra is a bárpultot támasztotta és cigarettázott. A dohányfüst könnyelműen emelkedett a magasba.

\- Legalább te aggódhatnál szegény fiúért. – mondta az ideges Józsi a Porosznak.

\- Miért én aggódjak? – kérdezte a Porosz a tőle megszokott hidegséggel – Te vágtad pofán és loptad el a szolgálati fegyverét.

\- Ez nem igaz.

\- Talán tévednék?

\- Igen, mert tettestársam is volt. Végül is én csak leütöttem és Kolompár csente el a fegyverét.

\- Engem ne keverj bele – mondta Kolompár magas hangján,idegesen. – A te ötleted volt.

\- Rendben ez igaz. – ismerte be egy nagy sóhajtással Józsi – De mit tehetnék? Irritál, ha a törvény embere úrnak hiszi magát ezen a környéken.

Ez igaz volt. Józsit koránt sem arról ismerték a helyiek, hogy minden törvényt szó nélkül betartott volna. Középmagas, karcsú suhanc volt, kócos fekete hajjal és mélyen ülő, barna szemekkel. Zöld és barna színekben pompázó katonai mellénye,valamint egyszínű, khaki ejtőernyős nadrágja volt, mindez egy sötétbarnabakanccsal kiegészülve. Oldalán rozsdabarna pisztolytáska, benne kilencmilliméteres,orosz makarov pisztoly.

\- De azért meg kell hagyni jól kezelésbe vetted –dicsérte Kolompár a Poroszt – Csak egy kicsit túlzásba vitted.

\- Én? Túlzásba? – kérdezte a Porosz meglepetten.

\- Mi másnak lehet nevezni, amikor valakit pofán vágsz, a földre lököd, egy bárszéket összetörsz a hátán, az édesanyját szidod, és közben nem köpöd ki azt a rohadt cigarettát.

A Kolompár,vagy tisztességes nevén Kolompár Aladár, jóvágású, középmagas és kicsit telt,de fess cigánygyerek volt. A népcsoportjára jellemző barna szemekkel és feketehajjal. Kopott, világosbarna kötött pulóvert, és koptatott farmert viselt,rövidszárú bakancsokkal kiegészítve.

\- Jobban is ment volna, csak pár napja kicsit fáj a vállam és az orvos előírta, hogy ne erőltessem meg magamat. – mondta a Porosz és közbe a jobb vállát bal tenyerével tapogatva, szélmalomforgást imitálva forgatta a karját.

Kisvártatva megérkezett az orvos.

\- Az áldozat jól van! – kiáltotta vidáman az orvos. A hírre mindenki megnyugodott.

\- Súlyos? – kérdezte a kocsmáros.

\- Nem igazán – a doktor levette vékonykeretes szemüvegét és egy, a korához képest rejtélyesen hófehér selyem zsebkendővel törölgetni kezdte. – Törés nincs, csak zúzódás. A vesék épek. Pár nap, talán egy hét és újra megverhető állapotába kerül. Két emberem már jön és elviszi a gyengélkedőre.– azzal az orvos felhajtott egy kis üveg pálinkát, amit egy kicsit ittas úriember rossz néven vett, tekintetbe véve, hogy az ő pálinkáját itta meg az orvos. Sérelmét éppen készült szóvá tenni, amikor az orvos egy jól irányzott pofonnal kipenderítette az ajtón. Felhajtott egy másik pohár pálinkát majd magyarosan, köszönés nélkül, kabátja alatt egy hamutállal, távozott.

Azok, akik kocsmában maradtak lassan visszaténferegtek a helyükre. A Porosz újra a bárpultot támasztva ivott és cigarettázott felváltva, néha pedig ár gyorsan italért meg. Lágy, dallamos zene szólt az ablakból, ugyanis egy jobb küllemű vendég igen szép hangokat varázsolt elő a szájharmonikának nevezett csodaszerkezetből.

Józsi időközben visszaült a sarokba, és ahogy azt egy jó katonához illik, vadul és gyorsan, de szakasztott alapossággal kezdte el vizsgálgatni az ébenfekete revolvert.

\- Egész szép darab. Nem gondolod Kolompár? – kérdezte időközben melléülő cimborájától Józsi.

\- Csinosnak csinos. Ez az ébenfekete festés és ez a finommegmunkálás. A legterjedelmesebb levelezési és ismeretségi háttérrel rendelkező orvgazdák sem tudnának ilyet szerezni. Pedig én már csak tudom.

\- Persze, persze. De most komolyan nézd meg ágmintás gravírozás. Szép olajozás. Hibátlan elsütő mechanika. És nézd. Ezek a töltények…

\- Mutasd csak.

\- Tessék – Józsi szép lassú mozdulattal felpattintotta a forgótárat – Ezek jó megmunkálásúak. Nem mai gyártásúak.

\- Ebben igazad lehet. Ilyen töltényeket én még nem láttam– mondta csodálkozva a Kolompár, miközben kivette az egyik töltényt a forgótárból. Alaposan megvizsgálta. – Honnan lehet egy ilyen fatökű csendőrnek ilyen minőségi felszerelése?

\- Ha azt én tudnám. Eddig senkinél sem láttam ilyen szép felszerelést. Pláne nem csendőrnél.

\- Szép? Egyenesen gyönyörű! Ilyen még a közösségi egység kommandósainak sincs.

A szél befújta nyitott ablakon és megrebegtette a lyukas függönyt. Odakint lassan szemerkélve eleredt az eső. A késő októberi, ködfátyolokkal tarkított délután néma, pokoli unalma és fáradtsága telepedett mindenkire a kocsmában. Egyesek kártyáztak. Mások verekedte. Megint mások kártyázás közben verekedtek.

\- Ne csak a revolver fölött bambuljunk – mondta kisvártatva Józsi és megvakarta vékony borosta nőtte álla tövét. – Mutasd csak azt a pisztolytáskát.

\- Tessék – adta át Kolompár gyorsan a díszes pisztolytáskát.

Szépen megmunkált darab bőr volt a táska. Gyönyörűen cserzett, vörösesbarna, lakkozott bőr. Matt, fekete gombját aranyozott cérna rögzítette a varráshoz. Belseje szürke színű szőrmével volt kibélelve, oldalában virágmintás hímzés. Az ilyen holmi úri társaságokban is kifejezett ritkaság, nemhogy egy egyszerű csendőr ilyesmit tartson magánál. Pláne nem egy ilyen idióta.

\- Ritka holmi ez testvérem – mondta Kolompár a táskát vizsgálgatva – Jó sokat érhet.

\- Nekünk is, de neki is – mondta Józsi a tarkóját vakargatva – Visszaadjuk.

\- Mi? Megvesztél? – dörrent fel a Kolompár felháborodottan – Tudod mennyi pénzt érhet egy ilyen szépség?

\- Jól tudom. De gondolj az eszmei értékére.

\- Eszmei értékekre? – kérdezte bambán Kolompár.

\- Ez egy díszrevolver és egy szép dísztáska. Nem mai darab, ez látszik rajta. Ugyanakkor nem is használhatták eddig túl sűrűn. Valószínűleg hagyaték holmi – mondta Józsi miközben a forgótárat vizsgálgatta.

\- Honnan a fenéből veszed, hogy hagyatékáru?

\- Nézd meg ezeket, a töltényeket. Nem mai gyártmányok. Ez kitűnik a golyók köpenyén is. Nézd. – Józsi kivett még egy töltényt a tárból és a szemei előtt, a gyér világú lámpa fényében forgatni kezdte. – A köpeny sértetlen. Ezt egyszer betöltötték, és azóta nem ürítették ki. Ha valaki rendszeresen használta volna, akkor a szolgálati idő leteltével ki kellett volna ürítenie a pisztolyát. A köpeny ilyenkor alig láthatóan, de mindig megsérül.

\- Most hogy mondod… - motyogta a Kolompár és elvette a töltényt Józsitól. – Igen… Látom… Ez tényleg sértetlen.

\- Ezért adjuk vissza. Hagyatékáru lehet. Talán valamelyik rokona hagyta rá. Én meg nem lopok olyan tárgyat, aminek magas érzelmi, vagy szellemi értéke, esetleg értékei vannak. – mondta Józsi erélyesen.

\- Én meg nem lopok olyasmit, amit te vissza akarsz , gyere… Adjuk vissza a csendőrnek – azzal Kolompár felállt és a kijárat felé indult.

\- Várj! – mondta Józsi erőteljesen.

\- Mire?

\- Fizetni ki fog?

\- Majd te.

\- Miért pont én?

\- Mert miattad, most le kell mondanom egy régi vágyamról.

\- Éspedig?

\- Arról, hogy nem ihatok el alkatrészenként egy pisztolyt.

Józsi fizetett és elhagyták a kocsmát.

* * *

A csendőr már egy órája feküdt bepólyált arccal, a Tarpa falubeli gyengélkedőn. A Porosz által elkövetett súlyos testi sértés mivoltát, csak a kötések testfelületen való magas szintű kiterjedéséből, már ki lehetett következtetni. Arcát, hátát és fejének tetejét vastag pólya borította. Tépett egyenruhája elegánsan összehajtva feküdt az ágytámlán. Egy téli álomra még nem szenderült légy repkedett körbe-körbe a szobában. Zümmögő hangja egyenesen őrjítővé vált, amikor egy-egy koppanás megszakította az egységes ritmust. Ilyenkor az apró rovar az ablaknak ütődött, de úgy, hogy a zümmögés abbamaradt. Majd egy pillanattal később folytatódott.

Ekkor egy nővér lépett be a szobába.

\- Hogy van a kedves beteg? – kérdezte csicsergő, édes hangján.

\- Jaj… jaj… – tett érthetetlen utalást testi épségéről a csendőr.

\- Képzelje kedves Poljak biztos úr, látogatói érkeztek –csicseregte vidáman a nővér.

\- Jaj… - válaszolta a csendőr, akit Poljaknak hívtak.

\- Most mit jajong itt nekem Poljak biztos úr? Nem örül a látogatóknak? – kérdezte megszeppenve a nővér.

\- Nem… Jaj… - sóhajtozott tovább a csendőr, akit Poljaknak hívtak.

\- Azért én beengedem őket uram. Hátha kicsit felvidul –csicseregte a nővér majd kisuhant a szobából.

A légy zümmögve újabbat koppant az ablakon. Nem érti az ember ezeket, az állatokat. A legkisebb résen, a legszűkebb lyukon képesek berepülni bárhova, de ha a kijáratról van szó, akkor egy méteresre nyitott ablakon sem képesek kirepülni.

Nyílt az ajtó. Józsi és Kolompár lépett be a szobába.

\- Jaj… - köszöntötte a csendőr (akit Poljaknak hívtak)értelmezhetetlenül a látogatóit – Kérem várják meg, míg legalább leveszik a kötéseket. Aztán verhetnek, amíg át nem helyeznek.

\- Miért akarnánk magát megütni? – kérdezte Józsi csodálkozva– Betyárok között is ismerik a szolidaritás fogalmát.

\- Az már szent igaz testvérem – helyeselte mellette bőszen a Kolompár.

\- Jaj… Nem akarnak megverni? Mily meglepő. Ma már kétszer megvertek. Az egyik maga volt és barnaképű barátja. A másik, az a bivaly nagymedve a kocsmából. Jaj…

\- Nem tesz semmit. Hatósági személyekkel előfordul az ilyesmi – mondta Kolompár szórakozottan.

\- Pláne a magafajtákkal kedves… Hogy is hívják önt?

\- Poljak… Jaj… Poljak Dávid közlegény úr.

\- Szépen vagyunk… Ma már egy közlegény is úrnak szólíthatja magát. Mi jöhet még? – jegyezte meg halkan Józsi.

\- Nagyobb úr a szükség kedves Poljak Dávid közlegény úr. Ha szabad megjegyeznem – mondta Kolompár.

\- Hívjon csak Poljak biztos úrnak. Jaj…

\- Rendben van Poljak biztos úr, ha már így hívatja magát. Hogy szolgál a kedves egészsége? – tudakolódzott Józsi óvatosan.

Időközben odakint vadul szakadt az október végi záporeső. A hőmérséklet már a télközeledését idézte, ugyanis az ablakban, a higanymutató szála nem mozdult tizenöt fok fölé. Odakint süvítve felbúgott a szél és megmozgatta a gyengélkedő mellett terebélyesedő fenyőfák ágait. Halk, kopogó hang hallatszott. A légy még mindig nem jutott ki az ablakon. Őrjítő.

\- Nagyon is jól tudja, hogy hogyan szolgál engemet az egészségem. Ha nem akarnak mást, mint kérdéses állapotom felől érdeklődni,akkor elárulhatom, hogy az orvos szerint semmi olyasmi, amit két-három nap alatt ne hevernék ki. Most ha szabad kérnem, hagyjanak pihenni – mondta fáradt,rekedt hangon és az ajtó felé intett kötözetlen bal karjával.

\- Ugyan kedves Poljak úr…

\- Poljak biztos úr! – javította ki Poljak Józsit.

\- Ugyan kedves Poljak…

\- Pol-jak biz-tos úr! – ismételte meg a korábbi javítást,tagoltan Poljak biztos úr.

\- Ugyan Poljak.

\- Magának meg mi baja van? – kérdezte Poljak felháborodottan. – Miért szólít egyre közvetlenebbül?

\- Nem mondta, hogy nem szólíthatom Poljaknak, Poljak.

\- De azt sem, hogy igen.

\- Ez igaz. – helyeselte halkan Kolompár.

\- Kérem… Ha nem akarnak tőlem semmi fontosat, akkor ne zavarják meg a bennem folyó menetet, amit gyógyulásnak hívnak.

\- Akkor nem is érdekli ez itt? – kérdezte Józsi és kopott ejtőernyős nadrágjának farzsebéből egy gyönyörű fekete revolvert rántott elő.

\- Na, és ez? – kérdezte a Kolompár és barna, lyukas pulóvere alól egy díszes pisztolytáskát vett elő.

A beteg Poljak kezdetben meglepődött, elkerekedett szemekkel nézte az öreg revolvert.

Szája tátva maradt. Majd ajkát harapdálva törölt el egy könnycseppet jobb szemének sarkából. Végül hirtelen hangulatváltással, fogait csikorgatva, homlokát összeráncolva pattant fel az ágyból és villámgyors mozdulattal átvetve magát az ágytámla fölött, Józsira vetette magát.

\- Te disznó! Te féreg! Te… te… nyúl! – visította vörös arccal a csendőr és hatalmas, lapátszerű tenyereit Józsi nyaka köré tekerve kezdte el rázni a váratlan orvtámadástól megilletődött ifjút.

\- Igen… én disznó – hörögte a Józsi, mert a sebesült csendőr szerencsére nem fejtett ki elég hathatós nyomást ahhoz, hogy gigáját levegő nélkül hagyja. – Csak kérem, ne rázzon ennyire, mert a végén el talál törni az egyik bordája. – Józsi mondanivalóját egy térdkaláccsal végrehajtott gyomorrúgással érvényesítette.

A csendőr a hasához kapott, majd összegörnyedve, a jobb oldalára dőlve jajgatott. Ezen a napon, már harmadjára verték meg.

\- Hiába édesapámnak volt erre egy nagy mondása –szónokolt a Kolompár, szétárt karokkal. – Amit szép szavakkal nem lehet megoldani, azt ököllel kell bepótolni.

\- Hát maga aztán nem sajnálja a pofonokat – lihegte Józsi, miközben a nyakát tapogatta.

\- Jaj… - sóhajtozott Poljak Dávid közlegény úr a hasa tájékát tapogatva, összegömbölyödve.

Kint a zivatar hevesebbre fordult. A szél jobban felkerekedett és, mint valami ostort, vadul csapkodta a fenyőfák dús lombozatát. A gyengélkedő szobáját megvilágító gyertya nagyokat pislákolt a rosszul szigetelt ablakon beáramló szél következtében. Halk koppanás hallatszott, majd még egy és még egy. Ez az ostoba légy már soha nem tűnik el innen az biztos.

\- Tolvajok… Jaj… rablók… betyárok… jaj… – nyögte a Poljak csendőr erőtlenül. Józsi rúgása valahol a gyomorszájnál találhatta el.

\- Becsületes megtalálók – mondta a Kolompár a fehér ajtófélfának dőlve.

\- Majd… ha engem… egy ló… jól… megdu… megdu… … akkor lesznek maguk… becsületes megtalálók.

\- Kérem szépen Poljak úr. Ha mi loptuk volna el, miért hoztuk volna vissza önnek? – kérdezte Józsi, rosszul színészkedve, ugyanis,sohasem tudott jól hazudni.

Poljak Dávid a csendőr közlegény úr hallgatott.

\- Na, látja – vágta ki magát diadalmasan Józsi.

A Kolompár szélesre húzott vigyorral, keresztbe tett karokkal állt, az ajtófélfának dőlve.

\- Úgy… akkor felfogom magukat becsületes megtalálóknak. –mondta, még mindig kicsit nyögdécselve a csendőr és lassan feltápászkodott.

\- Hadd segítselek föl Poljak – mondta Józsi vigyorogva.

\- Már tegezel is te… - elharapta a szót, majd elvigyorodott. – Igazából mindegy. „Megtaláltátok" a szolgálati fegyverem. Adjátok csak vissza és eltekintek a gyomrostól.

\- Na, de kérem – háborodott fel Józsi. – Az jogos önvédelem volt.

\- Úgy van. – helyeselte a Kolompár, miközben körmeivel a fogait piszkálta.

\- Akkor fogják fel úgy! Mit érdekel már ez engemet? Ma vertek meg harmadjára, pedig még dél sincs.

Az eső vadul cikázva ömlött. Az öreg, sokat látott ereszcsatorna mélabúsan nyikorgott rozsdás foglalatai által. Kint az utcán, túl a gyengélkedő udvarát határoló fehér kerítésen emberek rohangáltak körbe-körbe, mint a megvadult állatok. Mindenki igyekezett biztonságos födelet találni, hogy a bőrig ázás komolyan fennálló veszélyét, vagy az esetleges radioaktív dózist, egy tető őrizetének köszönhetően biztonságosan elkerülje. A sáv nélküli, szoros utcán egy öreg,girhes macska futott keresztül bőrig ázva és vadul nyávogva.

\- Maga hol végzett csendőriskolát Poljak úr? – kérdezte sörtés állát vakargatva a Kolompár.

\- Mátészalkán. Családi tradíció a csendőrködés.

\- Tradíció? – hökkent meg Józsi. – Hiszen csak 2029 óta van újonnan csendőrség.

\- Apám is csendőr és én is az vagyok. Két családtag talán nem számít hagyománynak?

\- Inkább csak hasonló érdeklődési körnek – mondta Józsi szórakozottan, a tarkóját vakargatva.

\- Tekintse, ahogy akarja kedves… Ne haragudjon, hogy is hívják önöket?

Kolompár és Józsi összenézett.

\- Maga nem ismeri az embereket erre? – kérdezték mind a ketten meglepve.

\- Hát… izé… nem! – hebegte Poljak.

\- Szépen vagyunk. – mondta Kolompár ironizálva. – Az én nevem Kolompár Aladár honvéd úr, csak hogy magát idézzem. Ő pedig itt Kovács József honvéd úr.

\- Az… az a Kovács? Úgy értem… Rokona ön Kovács Sándornak?– kérdezte bátortalanul Poljak.

\- Az unokája vagyok! – mondta Józsi dobbantva egy nagyot bőrös csizmájának vastag talpával.

Poljak Dávid csendőr biztos úr, kinek címei egy királyt is megszégyenítettek volna, meghökkenve dőlt vissza az ágyba, ugyanis az óta sikeresen visszakecmergett. Arcában májusi zápor sebességével váltogatták egymást a színek. Egyik pillanatban falfehér lett, de olyan, hogy már-már lassan beleolvadt a steril-kórházi környezetbe. Másik pillanatban pedig úgy elvörösödött, mint egy tanács-köztársasági, kommunista lobogó. Ahogy ott ült a szivárvány minden árnyalatában színpompázó arcával, Józsi okvetlenül is, de nevetni kezdett. De nem halkan. Nem is hangosan. A szó szoros értelmében, a hangos hangtartományát többszörösen átlépve, ordítva röhögött.

\- Hahaha! – röhögött ordítva Józsi, vele együtt a Kolompár.

\- Mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte vérvörös arccal a csendőr.– Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy a rendteremtő Kovács Sándor unokája rúgott gyomorszájon.

\- Ezt minden hatósági személynek kötelessége tudni! –jegyezte meg halkabban hahotázva, de akkor is iszonyatosan hangosan a Kolompár.

Hogy mi volt olyan vicces, azt ne kérdezze senki. Talán csak, hogy Józsi, kinek valódi neve Kovács József volt, igazi híresség fiának számított ám. Nem másnak, mint Kovács Sándornak, a rendteremtőnek volt az unokája. Annak a híres vezérnek, ki a háború alatti és a háború utáni anarchiában rendet rakott azok között a kártékony elemek között, akiket a köznyelv csak hülyeként említ, míg a szaknyelv inkább anarchistaként emlékezik rájuk. Azokról az elfajzott emberi tudatokról, kik megveszve önnön hibájuk gödrébe esve, melyet háborúként szoktak nevezni, elszabadították gyűlölettel teli öntudatuk legsötétebb bugyrait,remélve, hogy ezzel talán megvédhetik magukat a kegyetlen és rideg valóságtól,a civilizáció végétől. Nem érti az ember az embert. Nem érti a tudat a képes valaki olyan megveszekedett gondolatokra vetemedni, mint az anarchia? Hát természetes, hogy az emberek. Mert csak az ember lehet akkora marha, hogy a civilizáció keserédes melankóliája után, az erőszak kezdetén olyasmihez nyúljon, amihez eleve nem kellett volna. Az erőszakhoz és azt a maradékot is elpusztítsa, amit a háború meghagyott.

Egyértelmű volt már 2013 nyarán, hogy ki nyeri a háborút. Senki! Az is hogy ki veszíti. Mindenki! Azon emlékezetes év nyarán kezdődött az emberiség új korszaka és záródott le a régi. Ekkor pusztult el az új rendszer és vette át a helyét a rendszertelenség és az üresség. A halál. Ekkor ért véget a modern civilizált társadalom. Illetve ért véget sok helyen, de nem mindenütt. A Kárpátok hegyormai mögött megbújva egy sokat szenvedett, láncra vert nép torkaszakadtából felordított. Ordított, de kiáltása elveszett a megannyi halálsikoly közepette, mely a háború szelében elveszett, elégett, elpárolgott. Finoman szólva eltűnt. Emberi léptékkel felfoghatatlan azon embereknek száma, akik akkor meghaltak. Milliók, milliárdok, sőt sokkal többek is meghaltak, azoknak utódai és azoknak az utódoknak az utódai, kiknek ősapáit egyetlen gombnyomással küldték el egy nukleáris fuvallat segítségével a melegebb vidékekre.

A változáséve. A halál ideje nagy hatással volt a magyarok szép hazájára is. Budapest atomot kapott. Nem tudni hányat, de azt tudni, hogy kapott egy szép találatot. Persze sokak viccelődtek azzal, hogy bizonyosan többet kapott volna a Duna parti főváros, de történhetett valami az indítópultnál. Nevezetesen az, hogy Budapest, a magyar főváros elnevezésileg különösen hasonlított egy másik nép fővárosának elnevezéséhez. Ez a város Bukarest volt, a román főváros. Persze e keserű tréfa nem sokat segített azon a tudaton, hogy a magyarok népe talán eddigi legsötétebb korszakát, az újkori Tatárjárást, a 21. századi Mohácsot lesz kénytelen átvészelni és vészeli át mind a mai napig. Bár így őszintén belegondolva eléggé megédesíthette a szittyák népének életét a tudat, hogy a románok, kikkel sohasem ér véget a gyűlölködés, nagy eséllyel pár betű miatt kaphattak sokkal rosszabbat, mint a Turul népe.

Mondák keringtek még arról is, hogy Debrecen városát is megcélozták, hiszen mégis csak az ország második legfontosabb városa volt. Hogy miért nem kapott találatot,azt senki sem tudta, csak találgatta. Talán mellépottyant az újabb korszakhírnöke, vagy csak nemes egyszerűséggel ki sem lőtték már a háború vége táján járva. Persze a vidéki embereknek jobb dolga is volt, semhogy ilyesmikkel foglalkozzanak. Ekkor ugyanis az Alföld népeit nem is a külső, hanem a belsőveszélyek fenyegették. A köznyelven csak hülyéknek nevezett anarchisták.

De ne kanyarodjunk el! Minden ráér a maga idején.

\- Aztán Poljak úr – kérdezte Józsi röhögésből fakadó könnyeit törölgetve az arcáról. – miért vállalta el azt, hogy önt, a kis tudatlan csendőrt kivezényeljék ide. A Beregbe!

\- Hát tudja – dadogta Poljak pirultan – amikor… szóval…volt egy gyűlés… én meg előző este tettem le a sikeres vizsgámat… és…

\- És?

\- Be voltam rúgva, mint a ló.

\- Na! – mondta Kolompár felcsillant szemekkel – Megtudunk magáról egyet s mást.

\- Csitt! Hallgassuk meg Poljak Dávid csendőr közlegény biztos urat. – mondta Józsi mesteri módon és mindössze egy levegővel.

\- Szóval – folytatta a csendőr – minthogy előző este kicsivel több pohárnyi alkohol zúdult le vízesés módjára a gigámon, így eléggé el voltam telve részegséggel. Még akkor is, amikor reggel a tűző napra ki kellett állni. Részegen!

\- Kemény próbatétel májnak, fejnek és gyomornak egyszerre– helyeselt a Kolompár.

\- Hát ott kint kellett állnunk az iskola mögötti téren. Akkor jött a parancsnok és mondott egy legalább fél órás beszédet, ami alatt többen is kidőltek, nem feltétlenül csak a részegek. Persze én álltam a sarat és a napot, még alkohollal körítve is, de hát én is emberből vagyok és már-már elájultam – a Poljak itt egy hatalmasat tüsszentett.

\- Egészségére. – mondta Józsi és a Kolompár szinkronban.

\- Köszönöm. Szóval… Ott álltunk kint a napon, a fenemód döglesztő melegben és csak mondta és mondta. Persze dőltek ki körülöttem egyre többen, majd odalépett mellé egy kiskáplár és valamit a fülébe súgott. Aztán…

\- Aztán?

\- Kijelentette, hogy eddig legalább tizenheten dőltek ki a napon állástól. Felháborodva közölte, hogy két esélyünk lehet arra, hogy ne vágjon ki minket rögtön a sikeres vizsgázás után az állományból.

\- És mik voltak az esélyeik?

\- Az első, hogy végigállunk három teljes órát a tűző napon. A másik meg… nos… az volt, hogy „önként" jelentkezünk egy megüresedett poszt betöltésére a határvidéken.

\- Kellemetlen egy alak lehetett az a fickó – mondta fejcsóválva Józsi.

\- Az már szent igaz – bólogatott a Kolompár. – Sejtem, hogy melyiket választotta.

\- Igen. Kiálltam két teljes órát, de aztán nem bírtam és aztán mindent, vagy semmit alapon egy kézlendítéssel jelentkeztem, majd összeestem. Bár inkább álltam volna ki azt a még egy órácskát, mert még mindig kisebb kín lett volna, mint az, amiben maguk részesítettek, részesítenek és részesíteni fognak.

Ott állt hát Józsi az ágy előtt. Mögötte a Kolompár, az ajtófélfának dőlve. Mind a ketten vadul merengtek valamin, néha hangosan hümmögve és az állukon növő serte borostát vakargatva. Végül Józsi szólalt fel először.

\- Vegye a ruháját Poljak – mondta Józsi vigyorogva.

\- Miért? – kérdezte hüledezve Poljak, a csendőr. A többi cím mellékes.

\- Kiképezzük magát. – válaszolta meg Józsi vigyorogva és ebben a mondatban benne volt minden más válasz a további kérdésekre.

* * *

\- Mi az, hogy nincs nálad esernyő? – kérdezte dühösen a Kolompár Józsit a klinika előcsarnokában.

\- Úgy, hogy nincs és kész. Tudta a fene, hogy esni fog ma– válaszolta Józsi a tarkóját vakargatva.

\- Igazi férfi alkoholtól ázik és nem víztől. Ezt mindenki tudja. De ez még semmi! Egy csepp hulljon csak a bőrömre! Ha eldeformál és mehetek a Zsírvágóhoz, akkor a síron túlról is megfojtalak a beleiddel!

Poljak csendőrúr (többi cím mellékes) gyakorlatilag eltűnt a két markáns férfi között.

\- Öhm… - kezdett bele bátortalanul Poljak. – Nekem van esernyőm.

\- Remek! – csillant fel a Kolompár szeme.

\- És hol van? – kérdezte Józsi.

\- Itt a széken… Hova lett?

\- Hé te Józsi nézd mit találtam! Egy esernyő!

\- Na, de kérem…

\- Micsoda szerencse! Add oda a Poljaknak! Úgy látom ő,éppen elhagyta a sajátját.

\- Adom már, adom már.

Poljak csendőrúr régebbi esernyője helyett most kapott egy arra kísértetiesen hasonlító másikat. Még a csendőrségi szimbólum is ugyanoda volt belevésve. Nem is kellett szólongatni a Poljakot. Rögtön ki is nyitotta az öreg, nyikorgós esernyőt és vízhatlan ponyva alá vonva Józsit és a Kolompárt, kilépett a zuhogó esőbe.

\- Aztán mit értettek kiképzés alatt? – érdeklődött Poljak a két vaskos fickó közé szorulva, miközben az előáztatta járdán baktattak ki az utcára.

\- Elmondjuk, hogy mit szabad és mit nem!

\- Mi? – Poljak tengermélyi cethal módjára hatalmasra tátotta a száját, de e mozdulat most nem a táplálkozást, hanem az elképedés és a felháborodás kifejezését szolgálta. - Maguk utasítgatják a hatósági személyt, hogy mit szabad neki tennie és mit nem?

\- Mit tátog itt maga ponty? – kérdezte a Kolompár morogva– Így megy ez itt már évek óta. Vagy talán még nem tűnt fel?

\- Nos… talán egy kicsit már megtapasztaltam…

\- Na, látja. Ne bőgjön itt nekem, mert állon találom húzni, de én nem végzek majd félmunkát, mint maga a Porosszal. – felelte Józsi vigyorogva.

\- Mitől lettek hirtelen ilyen morgósak? – kérdezte síróhangon a Poljak.

\- Figyelj! – kezdte Józsi – Itt van három nagydarab férfi, egy esernyő alatt és alig pár centire van egymástól arc és arc. Még ha esik is, ez félreérthető.

\- Azt akarja mondani, hogy mi?

\- Igen… Azt hiszik, hogy sugdolózunk. Ilyet itt nem illik csak úgy.

\- Sugdolódzni? Mármint igen… sugdolózni! De miért is?

\- A forradalmak is úgy kezdődnek, hogy néhány marha összedugja a fejét sugdolódzni.

A fene megette, ezek nem normálisak – gondolta Poljak. – Bezzeg amikor még apám hívott a csendőrakadémiára. Mekkora jövőt jósoltak ott nekem. Hogy dicsértek, hogy veregették a vállamat. Jósoltak nekem szép karriert, nagy sikereket és sok, hú de sok elismerést. Osztályelső? Na, hiszem! Ez itt nem ér semmit az ég egy adtavilágon. Ide száműzve, eltemetve a legveszélyesebb körzet mélyén. Oda, ahonnan egy csendőr sem tért vissza úgy, ahogyan elindult. Egészségesen és reményekkel telve indultak útra, azt gondolva, hogy talán sikerülhet nekik a lehetetlen és a határvidéket nem csak, hogy túlélhetik, de ideális társadalommá is formálhatják. Hát ami eddig történt, az szépen bizonyítja ezen próbálkozások alacsony sikerrátájának eredményeit. Hogy fogom ezt túlélni?

\- Morfondírozunk? Morfondírozunk? – veregette meg Poljak vállát Józsi, de úgy, hogy majdnem elejtette az esernyőt.

\- Nem igazán… - nyögte a levegőt köhögő hangon kapkodó Poljak. – Csak nem értem, hogy mit értenek kiképzés alatt.

\- Majd meglátja… - kacsintott Józsi vigyorogva és derűsen maga elé tekintett az eső áztatta utcára.

Kedves fickó ez a Poljak – gondolta magában Józsi. – Ha nem lenne ilyen mélabús, talán nem is kéne segítenem neki. Na, mindegy! Egy embert sem lehet első látásról megismerni. Pláne nem egy csendőrt!

Ahogy ott vonultak az utcán látták,ahogyan fokozatosan nagy tumultus alakult ki egy vén ukrán erőművész körül, aki éppen hüvelykujjnyi széles és alkarhosszúságú vasrudakat hajlítgatott bőszen,akár egy oroszlán. Amint meglátta Józsiékat elmosolyodott és két vaskos karját hatalmas sebességgel tárta szét, de úgy, hogy a bal kezében maradt, félig elhajlott vasrúd sebesen vándorolt bele egy középtermetű, cérnavékony munkásember arcába. Azaz ütéstől menten három métert repült hátrafelé, neki kerítésnek. Persze ezt számon is kérte a mellette álló társa, amire válaszul egy akkora pofon csattant az arcán, hogy három generációra visszamenőleg mindenki megérezte a családjában.

\- Josif! – kiáltotta az őszes kecskeszakállal megáldott ukrán Józsinak. – Miy druh! Várjál már!

Yakiv volt az,egy ukrán erőművész Kárpátaljáról. Erőteljes vénember volt a Yakiv.

Korát tekintve már bőven hatvanas évei elején járhatott, bár ebből mi sem látszott, ha csak az izomzatát nézték ennek az embernek. Hatalmas izmokkal kipárnázva halálfejekkel és fegyverekkel tetovált al- és felkarja bőszen hirdették nagy erejű mivoltát. Marconatekintetét kísérteties vigyor ülte meg. Arca ráncos volt, de még őrizte magán azt az egykori fényt, amit, ez a kiöregedett, elaggott cirkuszi artista egykoron magáénak tudhatott. Viseletét nem kellett különösképp firtatni, hiszen csupán egy alkohol és dohányszagú sportmelegítőt viselt és egy viseltes, „fehér",ujj nélküli atlétát, amin Picassót megszégyenítő vonásokkal rajzolódtak ki a zsír és gépolaj geometrikusra száradt formái. Magyarán egy sztereotípia szerint definiálható szláv emberként lehetett leírni Yakiv-ot.

\- Kudy ty ydesh? – kérdezte ukránul az öreg Yakiv.

\- Yakiv… - sandított rá a Kolompár. – Magyarul!

\- Vybachte – mondta bocsánatkérően Yakiv. – Csák tudni bárátim mágyárszkik én még nem tudni… tudni… tudok… ez áz! Szóvál nem tudok még mágyárul beszélni tö… tö… áj… Szóvál nem tudok mágyárul jól.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy csak tíz éve élsz itt… - mondta elnézően Józsi.

\- Vybachte Josif – mondta Yakiv szomorkásan. – Csák hát…én tudok russkyy nyelven beszélni és kicsit polski nyelven is, ná de á mágyárszki nyelven! Nehezebb, mint á kázáh.

\- Aztán miért kerestél fel minket munka közben? És ami még fontosabb, hol a védőköpenyed?

\- Csák üzenni ákárok á pápuskádnak? Átádod?

\- Át én biza.

\- Ákkor ádd át áz üzenetem.

Erre Yakiv úgy pofon vágta Józsit, hogy kirepülve az esernyő alól, a lágyan hulló őszi esőben,minden romantikus regényhőst megszégyenítve repült keresztül felfogva a búsan kopogó esőcseppeket, majd egy árokba zuhant.

\- Ez üzenem ánnák á tetüládánák!

\- A választ sejtem! Átadjam? – kérdezte Józsi, majd ruhájáról a sarat és a beletört füvet sepregetve felállt.

\- Nyet.

\- Hozzájárulás nem szükséges! – rikkantotta Józsi, majd éjszakai nagymacskák ügyességével és egy gazella sebességével iramodott neki a vén ukránnak.

\- Nyet! – kiáltotta Yakiv.

\- Da! – kiáltotta Józsi.

\- Marhák. – rázta a fejét a Kolompár, majd megkocogtatta az esernyőt.

Józsi ekkor nekifutásból egy akkorát bikázott bele a vén Yakiv borostás arcába, hogy az hármas hátra szaltót ejtve repült hátra. De kisvártatva felpattant és pofonok erdejét zúdította villám módjára, Józsira. A hatalmas szláv öklei vaskos ágyúkként dörögtek a pára ülte levegőben, de a pofonokat, Józsi kocsonyaremegést imitáló mozgással kerülte ki. A géppuska módjára dörgő öklök tervét feladva az agg rutén taktikát váltott. Lassan derékmagasságban hátrahúzta két öklét, majd nekivetődve Józsinak a torkánál fogva megragadta.

\- Eheresszéé ehel teh nahgy mahrha! – hörögte Józsi, mert az öreg szláv nem engedett a szép beszédhez elegendő levegőt a gigájába.

\- Vam ne potribno povitri! – súgta vigyorogva Yakiv.

\- Mehegfohjtassz!

\- Áz á terv!

\- Mohodosíthatokk rahjta!

Józsi kétszabadon maradt kezével az ukrán könyöke tájékába markolt.

\- Ez á nágy terv? – nevetett fel Yakiv.

\- Ehez!

Józsi erősen Yakiv karjába markolva felrántotta a derekát és hatalmas erővel állcsúcson térdepelté az öreg szlávot, aki attól rögvest el is engedte Józsi torkát. Hatalmas ordítással repült hátra egyenesen egy öreg gesztenyefa tövébe.

\- Ezeknek meg mi bajuk van egymással? – kérdezte ijedten Poljak.

\- Semmi különös. Azaz agg szláv ott, Yakiv Kárpátaljáról. Nincsen túl jó viszonya a határőrökkel.

\- Miért?

\- Régen, még a mutánshordák előtt Józsi nagyapja és sokmás ember gyakran járkált át az egykori Ukrajna területére felszerelést gyűjtögetni a muszkáktól. Persze ez nem mindig fojt békésen.

\- A fosztogatásokról hallottam – mondta Poljak diadalmasan. – Ez a legnagyobb gondja?

\- Más dolga nincs annak a vén szláv ökörnek. Egy cirkusznál volt erőművész még akkor, amikor kitört a háború. Ott ragadtak Beregszászban,amikor kitörtek a harcok és ott élt addig, amíg nem jöttek a farkaspatkányok,meg az anomáliák.

\- De miért verekedtek?

\- Valamivel el kell ütni az időt. Ezt persze sokan szó szerint értik, na de mi hiba van abban, amikor valakik unalmukban jól elpüfölik egymást?

\- Hát így kell élni? Ilyen semmitmondóan?

\- Nono! – hördült fel a Kolompár. – Ha ilyesmikkel ócsárol minket akkor a három a magyar igazságot veréstípust felválthatja a három plusz egyes díjcsomag, ajándék pofonokkal és a vese működésének megvonásával!

\- Miért beszél úgy, mint egy cégigazgató?

\- Mert édesapám az, és én szeretném az ő nyomdokait követni! Na, de már kuss, mert meg találja járni Poljak úr torkát a bicskapenge.

Ekkor jött vissza Józsi.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte flegmán a Kolompár.

\- Túl… túlélem. – mondta Józsi köhécselve. Bizonyára a vén Yakiv szorításától fuldokolt. – De eressz az ernyő alá, mielőtt rám hullik egy zöldebben világító csepp.

\- Maga aztán jól elrendezte magát József úr – rázta a fejét Poljak.

\- Heh… Majd ha maga verekszik egy muszka erőművésszel,akkor én is így fogom önt fogadni a verés után.

\- Bocsánat.

\- Azért – lihegte Józsi majd mély levegőt vett és kifújta. Újabb mély levegő és újabb fújás. Majd egy halk köhintés és ismételten vigyorogva állt ott a szemerkélő esőben, de már az ernyő alatt.

Józsi hibátlan vigyora végszóként hatott a Kolompárra és Poljakra. Egyikük sem firtatta tovább igazán az esetet, ehelyett egy közeli füstös kocsmába tértek be. Volt ott minden, ami egy igazán tetszetős italozóra jellemző. Mindenféle ócska, töredezett szék, rajtuk éppoly ócska és töredezett alakokkal,akik fénytelen tekintettel, az alkoholtól vadul agonizálva meredtek maguk elé kényszeres bánatukban. Fiatalok, középkorúak és öregek, nők és férfiak egyaránt tarkították a kocsma vendégségét. A randa sárga falon német típusú falióra kattogott. A dohány és az alkohol kicsapó szaga már a bejárat pár méteres körzetében is érezhetővé vált azok számára, akik be akartak lépni ebbe a kétes hírű helyiségbe. Kint, az utca felőli bejáraton bánatosan lógott egy piszkos,fehér vászondarab. Rá feketeszénnel ezeket a szavakat firkálták: **Kuruc presszó és bár – Életkort nem kérdezünk, mert nem érdekünk!**

Ez természetesen csak a zöldfülű vendégeknek szólt. A tapasztaltabb törzsvendégek már tudták, hogy a túlalkoholizálás veszélyét és a gyomortartalom okádás útján történő leadását elkerülhetik minimum félóránként tartott,rendszeres verekedésekkel. Ezen alkalmak során ugyanis a testben felgyülemlett alkohol, a verekedések során kialakult nyílt sebeken keresztül nyugodtan távozhatott a vér segítségével és nem kellett félni attól, hogy a gyomor és a máj esetleg megelégelné a túlzott alkoholbevitelt.

Józsi és Kolompár körülnézett a füstös teremben. Üres asztal nincs, a pultot meg már egymás hegyén, hátán támasztják a rutinos részegek. Nincs mit tenni, szolidan, kedvesen meg kell kérni valakit, vagy valakiket, hogy takarodjon, vagy takarodjanak el és szabadítsanak fel számukra egy ülőhelyet. Választásuk egy ablakhoz közeli ifjú cigányra esett.

\- Na, te Orsós – vágott rá Józsi az asztalra. – Nálad van é az a pénz, amivel tartozol édesanyámnak a múlt hónap óta?

\- Szervusz Józsi – válaszolta nyugodtan a cigány. – Még nincs meg. Fizetés előtt vagyok.

\- Te mindig az előtt vagy! Van három lehetőséged arra,hogy elhagyd a kocsmát, és akkor nem ütöm ki belőled édesanyám pénzét.

\- Csak három? – kérdezte a cigány meglepetten. – Na, halljam!

\- Az első – mondta Józsi vigyorogva. – Kidoblak a kocsmából.

\- Nem túl hízelgő. Mi a második?

\- Én doblak ki a kocsmából – mondta flegma mosollyal az arcán Kolompár.

\- Az se túl hízelgő. Mi a harmadik?

\- Kimész a saját lábadon.

\- Az már hízelgő – mondta a cigány az álla tövéből kinövő vékony sörtéket vakargatva kényelmetlenül. – A harmadikat választom – Azzal fogta az asztal közepére tett kalapját és egy fél üveg pálinkával a kezében elandalgott a kijárat felé.

\- Elfelejtett fizetni – mondta csodálkozva a Poljak.

\- Majd ha elkapják az ajtóban, na akkor…

\- Elnézést uram – lépett Józsi elé egy pincér.

\- El van nézve. Mi kéne Fürtös?

\- Az úr ott a bejáratnál a fél üveg pálinkával azt mondta, hogy ön fizeti a számláját.

\- Hogy az anyja hétszentségit… - sóhajtott fel a Kolompár.

Hogy ki volt ez az Orsós nevet viselő úriember? Nos úriembernek nem is igazán lehetett tekinteni egy olyan éhenkórász ficsúrt, mint az Orsós. Ahogy ott állt a kapuban, száját a pálinkásüveg szájára tapasztó pózban, akaratlanul is szolid vigyort váltott ki a Poljakból. Józsiból és a Kolompárból már kevésbé voltszolid a vigyor. Inkább démoni öröm ülte meg az arcukat, amikor ketten közösen nekiugrottak az Orsósnak. Józsi a fejét úgy a falhoz ütötte, hogy utána még napokon át csengett az Orsós füle. Közben a Kolompár fürge ujjú keze kígyószerűen gyors és precíz mozgásokkal járta át az alélt cigány zsebeit.

Előkerült hétdarab sörétpatron, három söröskupak, egy öreg szórólap és vagy félméternyi horgász damil. Az árat és a tartozás nem fedezi, de a dühlevezető tréning jót tett mind Józsinak, mind a Kolompárnak. Bár kevésbé volt jó az Orsósnak, akit aztán ígéretükhöz híven kipenderítettek a kocsmaajtón. Ezután visszatértek a meghódított és megérdemelt helyükre.

\- Mire volt ez jó uraim? – kérdezte ijedten a Poljak.

\- Mi és mire? – kérdezte Józsi, miközben kitöltötte a korábban zsákmányolt pálinkát egy pohárba.

\- Ez amit most maguk tettek azzal a szerencsétlennel –Poljak idegesen mutogatott a nyitott ajtó irányába. – Nekem őt kötelességem lett volna megvédeni.

\- Ugyan mit szól bele? – kérdezte megvetően a Kolompár. –Komolyabb problémánk nem volt azzal az úrral, így nem okoztunk neki komoly sérüléseket.

Poljak tekintete a falra mázolt festékben keletkezett repedésnyomra szegeződött. Hogy mekkora ereje van a Józsinak…

\- Értem én, hogy átverte önöket, de nem kellett volna…ilyen durván… elbánni vele.

\- Ez már a mi dolgunk – válaszolta Józsi felhajtva egy üveg pálinkát. – Tudod, Poljak, itt mindenki maga dönti el, hogy miféleképpen tesz igazságot és mely úton akar járni ahhoz, hogy életét a számára legmegfelelőbb módon élje le. Bár az ember túl gyarló lélek ahhoz, hogy sorsát eldönthetné, vagy bármi más módozatot használva kivehesse a nagy távirányítót az Isten, vagy istenek kezéből.

Kolompár lassan és hangtalanul megrúgta a Poljak lábszárát. A csendőr gyorsan lepillantott az asztal alá, és a rúgás helyén egy cetlit talált, rajta macskakaparásszerű írással:

„_Első pohár pálinka, borzalmas életfilozófia"_

\- Maga az alkoholtól ilyen bölcsé válik? – kérdezte naivan a Poljak.

\- Az ember minden tekintetben bölcs teremtmény, mert csak a legbölcsebb emberek képesek arra, hogy a legnagyobb hülyeséget elhitessék az emberiség valamennyi tagjával, ezáltal fanatizmusba hajszolják őket és véget nem érő háborúkba, amik rendszerint újabb próféciákkal, újabb népvezérekkel és egyre több ökörséggel járnak – a mondatot egy újabb pohár alkohol követte.

„_Második pohár pálinka, indokolatlan éneklési kényszer._

\- Tehát a maga alkoholizmusa az…

\- Te vagy a legény, Tyukodi pajtás… - szakította félbe Poljak mondatát Józsi elképesztő éneklő hangja. Az elkezdett kuruc nóta megremegtette a belsejét és az agyáig hatolt, ahol leírhatatlanul mélységes fájdalommá alakult át.

A Kolompár látszólag jól bírta a borzalmas énekhangot, de Poljak majdhogynem beleőrült. Volt már dolga eszelős emberekkel, de ilyenekkel még sohasem. Az egyiket teljes erőből megüti, és ő sérül meg. A másik teljes erőből megüti, és megint ő sérül meg. A harmadik elkezd énekelni és ismételten csakis ő, sérül meg. Más megoldást nem látva gyorsan pálinkát töltött magának és egy hajtásra kellett volna…

Bár a pálinka enyhítette az éneklés okozta fájdalmat, de mindezt csupán azzal érte el, hogy szervezetpusztító kénköves lávaként bugyogott le a torkán, egészen a gyomráig. Egyik pillanatról a másikra szegény Poljak úgy érezte, megőrül. A torka égett és ezzel már el is érte azt az állapotot, ahova férfi csak ritkán jut az alkoholba vetett bizalmát. Persze közben Józsi éneklése kiváltott némi nemtetszést a rutinos részegek között, de egy pár szó és tenyérbeli vita után páran még a saját lábukon távoztak. A többieket vitték.

\- Kérem Józsi… - siránkozott Poljak az énekléstől fájófejjel és a pálinkától lángoló torokkal. – Hagyja abba, vagy ha teheti, igyon még egy pohárral az egészségemre!

\- Rendben Poljak! – mondta Józsi énekelve.

Az újabb pohár után Poljak újra a piszkos cetlire nézett:

„_Fejet le!"_

Még el sem olvasta a papírra írt szöveget, Józsi már az asztal tetejére pattant és egy víg orosz táncba kezdett valamelyik régi Volga dalra. Persze mindezt úgy, hogy egytalpas tánclépéssel arcon találta rúgni a Poljakot. Szegény csendőr pedig vérzőorral bukott el székestül a kocsma padlójára. Ott aztán halkan megátkozott mindenkit a legapróbb hangyától, a leghatalmasabb keresztény szentekig.

Sokáig feküdt ott lent a földön. Orrvérzése lassan elállt ugyan, de nem mert felállni, hiszen Józsi, immár nagy közönség által kísérve, továbbra is lejtette az orosz táncot. Hogy honnan tanulta meg? Nos ez csupán az alkohol által alkotott paranormális jelenségek egyike volt, olyan jelenség, amin már rengeteg ember áteshetett és levonhatta belőle a kötelező érvényű következtetést, hogy a tehetség csodákra,míg a hülyeség bármire képes.

Persze ez nem segített sokat az ideiglenesen lábtörlővé vedlett Poljak csendőr biztos úr, meg minden egyéb számára. Bár még csak egy napja tartózkodott a határvidéken, de már legalább egy hétre elegendő munkaverést kapott. Ekkor értette csak meg,hogy nem tehet semmit a törvény érdekében. Hiszen az esőerdő sem változtat színt annak az állatnak a kedvéért, akit eredeti árnyalatai esetleg nem tudnak elrejteni a veszélyek elől. Ez az állat dolga, az ő dolga. Az ő feladata, hogy beleolvadhasson ebbe a környezetbe, mert ha nem teszi, akkor levadásszák azok,akik már beleolvadtak és az egybemosódó kép minden árnyalata között bújtak ára ébredt démonként ugrott fel és… és megfeledkezett a részeges táncot járó Józsiról, így előbbi elhatározását ismételten meg kellett művelnie magában. Utána már vigyázva kelt fel és kerülte a sebesen pörgő lábakat.

Ám ekkor váratlan dolog történt. Az addig vadul és elegánsan sziporkázó Józsi, a negyedik pohár pálinka után hirtelen, mintha kijózanodott volna. Sőt! Kis is józanodott! Leszállt az asztal tetejéről és mintha mi sem történt volna visszaült a helyére.

* * *

\- Tudják… kicsit ez már túlságosan rendszeres… - nyögte Poljak az arcát masszírozva, ami a rúgástól egy nagy foltban kezdett el bekékülni.

\- Ne aggódjon, csak rántson rá egyet – mondta Józsi és odacsúsztatott egy felesnyi üveg pálinkát Poljaknak.

\- Köszönöm… Fúj! Mi ez?

Poljak érezte,ahogyan a torkát megmagyarázhatatlan erők öntik el és marják végig teljes hosszában a nyelőcsövét. A lassan bugyborékoló, tűzforró folyadék, láva módjára perzselte a belsejét, majd a gyomrához érve nagyot lobbant és azt az érzést keltette a csendőrben, hogy menten elfüstöl itt, a kocsma közepén. Ereje nem sok maradt, de azzal vizet kért és mikor az megérkezett, egy hajtásra kellett volna…

A víz maga,ugyanis legalább éppoly pokol bugyraiban sem kívánatos forrósággal égett ab elsejében, hogy az asztalra dőlve halkan jajgatott és nyögött:

\- Mi… mi ez?

\- Víz – válaszolta Kolompár. – Tudja errefelé mi így hívjuk.

\- Kérem… kérem… ez jobban fáj, mint a maguk kénkővel töményített löttye, amit pálinkának mernek nevezni… Ez nem víz.

\- De az – mondta Józsi, mintegy furcsállva a szenvedő csendőrt. – De inni nem szokás… Az orvos szerint radioaktív… Hé, Poljak! Jól vagy?

Poljak erőtlenül zuhant az asztalra és már majdnem az ájulás határán volt. Körülötte a kocsmában valami megélénkülés látszott, ugyanis többen is hangos vitába keveredtek a csapszéknél. Ekkor lépett az asztal mellé, egy leírhatatlanul rongyos külsejű alak.

\- Józsi! – kezdte a csavargó. Érces hangja megmagyarázhatatlan erőt és pálinkaszagot árasztott. – Van kölcsönbe egy késed?

\- Most mi a vita Ernő?

\- Nem tudunk dűlőre jutni egy fontos vitában és ez lassan, vért kíván. Én meg nem akarok felkészületlenül vitába szállni, ugyanis tegnap elittam a késemet.

\- Ernő! – intette csendre Kolompár a csavargót. – Mi a vita?

\- Egy agrárgazdaságilag komoly kérdést vetett fel nemrég valaki, és nem tudunk dűlőre jutni a témában sehogyan sem.

\- És mi lenne az?

\- Hogy van é a disznónak szemöldöke.

Se szó, se beszéd, Józsi adta is át a centis beretvát, amellyel komolyabb ügyletekben egy kart is le lehetett volna tőből amputálni, mindössze egyetlen egy suhintással.

\- Majd add át a Vakondnak.

\- Átadom.

És ment is Ernő úr, a csavargó, hogy az agrárgazdasági ügyben kialakult vitában,mélyreható véleményét hallassa, és ha valaki mást hozna fel ellene, azt éles válaszával méltatva kilyukassza. Erre persze Poljak megrettent.

\- Ember… - hebegte. – Épp most vált egy gyilkosságban bűnrészessé!

\- Na és? – vonta meg a vállát Józsi.

\- Na és? Nem zavarja, ha esetleg a maga késével megölnek valakit?

\- Miért zavarna? Inkább boldog vagyok miatta

\- Micsoda? – Poljak szája tátva maradt és meredten figyelte a könnyelmű Józsit, aki éppen most vált tettestárssá egygyilkosságban.

\- Tudja én nem értem a maga logikáját! – vágott közbe Kolompár. – Maga szerint nem jobb dolog, ha egy kés is van a dologban?

\- Már miért lenne jó? – csattant fel Poljak. – Az a csavargó most meg fog ölni valakit. – Józsihoz fordul. - És mindezt a maga késével, kedves József úr!

\- Maga tényleg nem látja át a helyzet súlyát… Ne szóljon közbe, mert széthasítom a fejét! Csak figyeljen. Maga szerint mi történne, ha én nem adnék kést Ernő úr kezébe?

\- Nem történne gyilkosság!

\- Maga tényleg ilyen hülye fejjel ment csendőrnek? Az egyik első szabály, amit egy rendfenntartónak meg kell tanulni azaz, hogy ha valaki meg akar ölni valakit, akkor oly mindegy hogyan, de megteszi. Mi csupán ezt megkönnyítjük! Tudja, ugyanis, itt most tömegverekedés veszélye áll fent és ezt nem lehet megakadályozni, csak megkönnyíteni.

\- Könnyítés alatt pedig maga…

\- A késre gondolok igen és természetesen. Hiszen ha ezek mostan összetorzsalkodnak, akkor komoly ökölpróba árán sok embert kell majd gyengélkedőre vinni. Viszont, ha a dolgok közepébe csúsztatunk egy kést, akkor az áldozatok száma máris csökken, mivel említett tárgy keresztüldöfi a számításokat. Maguk, ezt hogy is hívják?

\- Azt hiszem, hogy… - ekkor Poljak állát simogatva töprengett, töprengett és töprengett, míg végül diadalmasan kijelentette –Bűnmegelőzés!

\- Pontosan! – helyeselte Józsi vigyorogva.

Ekkor egy pálinkásüveg repült el a feje mellett és csattanó hangot hallatva tört apró,fényesen sziporkázó szilánkokra a falon. A társaság tagjai fel sem eszmélhettek, már jött is a következő, ami a Kolompárt vette célba. Ez ugyan eltalálta a röppályát, de Kolompár elhajolt az útjából és így ismételten széttört egy üveg, a sokat szenvedett falon, összemocskolva a vakolatot és ezernyi szilánkot szórva szét a padlóra. Ám a harmadikra sem kellett sokat várni, ami Poljak csendőr felé repült. Ő, megpróbálván kitérni előle, sikeresen kívül helyezte magát, és sokat ütött pofáját, a biztonságos légzónán és egyenesen az üveg röppályájának közepére sikerült helyeznie magát, aminek az eredménye lett egy újabb kék folt, egy orrvérzés és természetesen egy újabb tanulság, amit utána Poljak sokáig ismételgetett.

„Ha valakik vitáznak, akkor ne ugrálj nagyon, csak bízz a szerencsében és ülj meg, mert a mozgó célpont ingerli a bőszült bikát."

És habár semmi értelme nem volt iménti kijelentésnek, akkor is bírt némi mondanivalóval, pláne napjaink társadalmára kitekintve, csak úgy, mellékesen.

Ekkor tört ki a verekedés, amiben kiemelkedett szerep jutott a korábbi csavargónak, aki nagy pofonokat osztogatott hatalmas, széles, jobb tenyerével és egy vékony, fényesen csillogó bicska mozgott bal kezében deréktájon. Egy szúrás, majd kettő és valaki ordítva dőlt a padlóra, ám ekkor a veszett csordából többen is rávetették magukat. Ugyan ütötte és szúrta őket, többek zuhantak aléltan, vagy összelyuggatva a földre, de a túlerő előbb-utóbb felülkerekedett. Ernő, a csavargó fölött hatalmas öklök surrogtak és dörögtek a testén, véresre sebezve a bőrét. Ekkor lépett közbe Józsi.

Egy szék vágódott az egyik verekedőnek, majd azt egy asztal követte. Ettől hárman azonnal ájultan zuhantak a földre.

Kolompár a késéért nyúlt és Józsi is kapott volna utána, de ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy az összevert csavargónál van, így hát sebesen egy söröskorsóért nyúlt, amit nagy suhintással húzott az egyik asztal sarkába. Az összetört a fül fölött maradt üveg, éles pengét formált a keze ügyében.

Ekkor kezdődött csak igazán a verekedés. Jött az első hullám, ami két megveszekedett gazdából és egy vén aggastyánból állt, akik fejük fölött törött pálinkás és sörösüvegeket lóbáltak. Kolompár szúrt, mire egyikük felordított és a jobb alkarjához kapott, amiből lüktetve, sugárban ömlött a vér. A másikat Józsi kapta, aki egyelőre mellőzve az üveget, egy nagy pofonnal küldte a támadót a kocsma túlsó felére, ahol belefejelt a már törött nyerőgépbe. A harmadik, vénség azonban okosabb volt, és miután Józsi lepofozta az előző támadót, a még lendületben lévő pofonmesterre támadt alulról és sújtott… volna, de ekkor egy szék vágódott neki, amitől rajtaütésszerűen elájult. Józsi és Kolompár a hajítás irányába pillantottak és a Poljakot látták, aki arcáról a vért nyalogatva, vigyorogva nézett végig az ellenségen.

\- Azt hiszem, kezdem megérteni magukat... – itt szünetet tartott, mert egy kényelmetlen üvegszilánk szúrta az ínyét és ezt kellett kipiszkálnia. – Egy ilyen környéken legyen az ember akárki, ugyanolyan senki,mint bárki más… - ekkor egy véreset köpött a padlóra.

\- Nem pontosan így gondoltam - mondta Józsi a tarkóját vakargatva -, de ez sem rossz kifejezés.

\- Nem rontanám el a helyzetet uraim – szólt a Kolompár kényelmetlenül -, de van egy kis gondunk.

Gond alatt persze azt a még legalább egy tucat csavargót értette, akik abbahagyva a kissé elfajult vitázást, szembefordultak a külső veszéllyel, Józsival, Kolompárral, Poljakkal és Ernővel, illetve Ernővel nem is igazán, mert az összevert csavargó egy gyors szökkenéssel megszökött az egyik oldalsó ajtón. Így maradtak hát hárman tizenkettőre. Igen! Ilyen nyomorultul kiegyenlítetlen harcban kellett diadalmaskodnia annak a tizenkét embernek! Mivel velük szemben állt kettő, a határvidék legjobban képzett harcosai közül… ja és ott volt Poljak is.

Ekkor folytatódtak az indulatok, ugyanis most egyszerre, mind a tizenkét delikvens rontott rá a háromfős társaságra. Utána elég sok időbe tellett, amíg Józsi és Kolompár komoly erőkifejtés árán végigpofozta az egész társaságot. Fogorvosi jelentések alapján, sok állkapocs vált aznap fogászatilag menthetetlenné. Köztük a Poljaké is, akinek egy pálinkásüveg repült és az ismét kitért az útjából, illetve próbált kitérni, de inkább betért az útjába, mert az üveghatalmast csattant az állkapcsán.

Miután végeztek a verekedéssel, visszatelepedtek az asztalhoz. Józsi leemelt egy ájult áldozatot az asztalról és egy rúgással egybekötött hajítással küldte a nemrégiben kialakult kupac tetejére. Ezután Poljakhoz fordult:

\- Első lecke. – mondta halkan – Mit szabad és mit nem.

\- Ezt nem fordítva szokták előadni? Mármint a csendőrnek kéne ezt megmondania… – értetlenkedett Poljak megint.

\- Nem! Ez egy másik világ itten és mindenkinek ragaszkodnia kell… - a szót elnyújtva hajolt közelebb a csendőrhöz – bizonyos szabályokhoz.

\- Rendben értem, – sóhajtott a Poljak. - folytassa.

\- Köszönöm… Szóval az első lecke, annak is az első fele,hogy mit szabad. Nos… szabad élni az életedet és másokat nem megakadályozni abban, hogy éljék a sajátjukat. Kivételes esetet képez, ha a maga életét akarják valamiféle módon a negatív irányba befolyásolni. Ebben a helyzetben magának emberi kötelessége az, hogy jól fejbe üsse, majd a földre küldve egy picit megrugdossa az illetőt.

\- Ez meglehetősen agresszív praktika a rendfenntartásra…

\- Az még semmi. Ez csupán a mindenki számára elérhető,polgári jogok önvédelmi kifejlésének és annak mérséklésére bevezetett,úgynevezett állampolgári védelmi kötelezettség.

\- Sajnálom, de ezt én nem értem… - mondta Poljak,érthetetlenül kerek szemekkel, csodálkozva.

\- Senki sem… - dünnyögte halkan Kolompár, de olyan hangsúlytalanul és monotonul, mintha már teljesen belé idegződött volna ez a kijelentés.

Odakint minden várakozás ellenére, továbbra is nagy cseppekben hullott a késő októberi eső,nyirkos, nyálkás légkört kavarva mind a kül- és kis mértékben a beltérben.

\- Tudod Poljak, beszéljünk komolyabban – ezúttal Józsi hangjában érezhetően furcsa, rideg komolyság vegyült, amitől érezhetően furcsább lett amúgy is furcsa hangszíne. Mindezt arcának látható elsötétülése követte, amelytől Poljak majdhogynem leesett a székről. Kolompár persze mindezt a tőle már megszokott félvállúsággal reagálta le. – Itt sosem, ismétlem, sosem szabad azokat a szabályokat követni, amiket addig vertek beléd, hogy felvésd az agyad hátsó falának a lebenyére. Felejtsd el, dobd ki! Nem fog a neked most van egy működő rendszer, amit nem kellene átformálni. A lényeg. Szabad neked igazságot tenni, mert ez a dolgod, de sohase próbáld ezt a hatáskört túllépni. Légy ott, ha baj van és tégy igazságot, de ahol elintézik helyetted a dolgokat, ott ne üsd bele az orrodat a dolgokba.

Poljak, habár megrezzent a hirtelen jött komolyságtól, de tudatánál maradva próbált válaszolni, pontosabban visszakérdezni.

\- Komo… komolyan beszélsz?

Ekkor egyszersmind felvidult Józsi arca, de a korábbi komolyság jelét már egyáltalán nem lehetett felfedezni rajta.

\- A fenét! Csak szopatlak!

\- Jellemző – tette hozzá hangsúlytalanul a Kolompár.

Említésre méltó esemény ezután nem igazán történt a problémás trió között, csupán a párbeszéd folyama zajlott le, de ez semmiféle fontos tárgyról nem esett szó,csak bűnökről, azok fajtáiról és a kiróható büntetésről, vagy, ha az ég is úgy akarja, a beszedhető kenőpénz mértékéről. Mindezeket mind Józsi, mind Kolompár élettel telve ecsetelte a Poljaknak, aki élettel éppen nem telve, mélabúsan, de érdeklődve hallgatta új ismerőseinek példabeszédét arról, hogy hogyan is kell viselkednie egy vérbeli csendőrnek egy olyan helyen, ahol minden lépés után pofonba botlik az ember.

Ez még félórán át folytatódott, hol a Józsi, hol a Kolompár ecsetelgetett valamit figyelmesen, majd estek egymásnak szóban, egy ügyben, amiben nem értettek egyet és végül ölre is mentek, de ennek nem lett jó vége, mert mind a Józsi, mind a Kolompár véletlenül a Poljakot pofozta fel, aki atyai aggódását kicsit sem palástolva akart volna közéjük ugrani. Tehát így telt el ez a fél óra, minek végeztével Józsi felpattant a helyéről.

\- Nos fiúk, itt azt hiszem, végeztünk – mondta szélesre húzott vigyorral. – Minden tiszta Poljak?

\- Igen! – válaszolta lelkesen a frissen avatott határcsendőr. – Élj és élvezd az életet, valamint ne akadályozz meg másokat abban, hogy élvezzék azt!

\- Pontosan! – kiáltott fel örömében a Kolompár.

\- No, akkor szedjük fel a késemet és mehetünk is a magunk útjára.

\- Igaz – szólt a Kolompár – Nekem ma este még dolgom van otthon.

És már röpültek is be, hátra, ahol a csavargó Ernő állítólag Józsi kését hagyta, a szokásos helyen. Először Józsi lépett be a kis hátsó szobába. A szoba leginkább egy kis, belakott kuckóra hasonlított. A falakon poros festmények. A recsegő,néhol a lyukas bádogtetőn át becsöpögő víztől púpos tölgyfapadló. A szobaközepén asztal, mögötte pedig egy széken meggörnyedve pihengető portás olvassa az olcsó papírra nyomtatott újság elmosódott betűit.

\- Tudtátok? – tette fel a kérdést köszönés nélkül a portás. – Tudtátok, hogy egy furcsa mutánst láttak tegnap a Tiszában? Csontos,kitinpáncél borította test, hosszúkás, ívelt, banán alakú, éjfekete koponya, a kemény bőrpofák között vicsorgó szürke fogak és a szájban helyet foglaló második, belső száj.

\- És mi ebben a furcsa Arni bátyám? – kérdezte Józsi,éppúgy köszönés nélkül.

\- Akkor gondolom te, nem láttál még kult-klasszikus sci-fi mozikat Józsi fiam.

\- Én láttam! – mondta a Kolompár. – Alien!

\- Az! Hihetetlen, hogy az emberi faj elmondhatja magáról most az egyszer, hogy létrehozott egy teremtményt, amit a természet csak ötven év elteltével volt képes megalkotni. Ez aztán a kulturális evolúció!

Majd megfordította az ócska papírlapot, és meg sem szólalva elkezdte olvasni a másik oldalt. Furcsa, toprongyos alak volt ez a portás. Ócska, szakadt, szemellenzős sapkája alól itt is, ott is kibuggyant zsíros, fekete haja. Ráncos, hatvan év körüli arcán néha meg-megrándult egy-egy izom és rögtön utána haloványan megnyalta a szája szélét olvasás közben. Vastag, fekete keretes pápaszeme mögül kitekintve, vékony, fekete borostája és pisze bajusza olyan megmagyarázhatatlan együtthatókká váltak, amelyek egy vakond képét vetítették le mindenkinek az agyában, akik valaha megpillantották ezt az embert.

Sovány, de láthatóan erőteljes mellkasa minden félmondat végén megemelkedett egy lélegzettől, majd összeszűkült a levegő kifújásától. Szeme, habár vadul kellett volna pásztáznia a betűket a lapon, követve a mondat közlékeny információs lovagját papírparipáján a tudás ösvényére, de nem tette, egy helyben állva,enyhén vak módon szívta magába a mondatokat, amelyek a papíron terpeszkedtek el előtte, enyhén félrenyomtatva, összemaszatolva, de akkor is körültekintően megszerkesztve és összevágva.

\- Arni bátyám! – szólt a Józsi. – Magánál van a késem?

\- Van nálam kés sok fiam – válaszolta az öreg, szemét lesem véve a lapról.

\- Zöld nyelű, centis, egyélű beretva, bikacsökkel a markolaton, fogazott éllel és iránytűvel a markolat alatti gombon – írta le fegyvere kinézetét körültekintően Józsi.

\- Turulmadaras emblémával a pengén – tette hozzá a Kolompár.

Az öreg letette a papírlapot, majd vékony bajuszát pödörgetve merült el , gondolkodott és gondolkodott, majd a homlokára csapott és szólt:

\- Ernő hozta be?

\- Igen.

\- Akkor nincs baj, megvan a késed!

\- Hol van?

\- Hogy hol? Hát a szokásos helyen, a hátamban!

Ekkor ügyetlenül megfordult a székben és a látvány, ami visszatetsződött róla,felkavarta a gyenge idegzetű emberek lelkét a szobában… Az egyetlen gyenge idegzetű ember pedig a Poljak volt, akinek a látványtól rögtön a szivárvány minden színében kezdett játszani az arca, majd tágra nyílt szemei alól kezdve terjeszkedését, egyetlen nagy fehér folttá változott feldagadt arca és elájult.

A látvány, ami letaglózta leírhatatlan ugyan nem volt, csak meghökkentő. Mert legalább húsz kés volt beleállítva a portás hátába.

* * *

Amikor Poljak ijedtében elájult, hatalmas puffanással terült el, a víztől púpos tölgyfapadlón. Józsi és Kolompár meglepődve ugrottak félre, ügyelve arra, hogyne pont rájuk essen az alélt csendőr.

\- Új gyerek? – kérdezte az öreg vakond, látszólag teljesen aggodalommentes hangon

\- Igen – válaszolta Józsi.

\- Gyere testvér, kapjuk fel, mert a végén megfullad–mondta Kolompár felocsúdva.

\- Én a fejét, te a lábát… Így… Kész?

\- Kész.

\- Emeld… hó-rukk!

\- Ennek most volt értelme? Odébb tenni fél méterrel? –kérdezte Józsi, furcsálló tekintettel vizslatva az alélt hatóságit.

\- Stabil oldalfektetés kell uraim – mondta az öreg vakond, ki-kitekintve a tölgyfaasztal mögül. – Így a végén megfojtja szegény lányt a saját nyelve.

\- Ez nem nő Arnold bácsi! – javította ki a vakondot,Kolompár.

\- Nem nő? – húzta fel meglepődötten szemét Arnold, amitől csak még inkább állatiasan vakondnak tűnt a tekintete. – Akkor eléggé puha pöcsű a tisztelt úr. Ilyesmitől megijedni?

\- Dumálunk, vagy pakolunk? – kérdezte Józsi, miközben újra megragadta Poljakot a tarkója alatt.

\- Ne ott fogd te mamlasz! – csattant fel a látványra Arnold bácsi, a vakond. – Így a végén megfojtod! Két kezedet csúsztasd át a hónalja alatt, és úgy emeld meg.

\- Így gondoltad?

\- Nem egy hónalja alatt kell átnyúlni mind a két kezeddel!

\- Akkor így?

\- Igen, úgy!

\- Emeld már, mert meggebedek itt a lábánál.

\- Emelem már… hó-rukk!

És dobták is fel a Poljakot egy, a szoba sarkában heverő heverőre, amely egzotikusan hevert a helyen, amit számára kijelöltek, hogy ott heverjen. Egzotikus, barna, bőrborítású,kopottas, de korához képest határozottan új bőrdarab volt, amin most elheveredett az ájult csendőr.

\- A késem? – fordult Józsi az öreghez.

\- Tessék, válaszd ki… Csak vigyázz a parafa betétre a hátamon. Nehogy felsértsd nekem véletlen, aztán majd legközelebb valaki csakúgy átdöfje rajta a kését, amikor letétbe helyezi. Jártam már így és az élmény csontig hatolt!

\- Ne tessék aggódni… - nyugtatgatta Józsi az öreget, majd kihúzta az egyik kést a hátából. – Testvér, szerinted ez volt az?

\- Hogy ez? Szerintem nem… Csorba az éle.

\- Akkor nem az – és már küldte is vissza a kést, egy nagy döféssel, a portás hátába.

A portáshátába helyezett vágó szerszámkészlet azonban komolyabb magyarázatot igényel. Persze ebbe bele kell tekintenünk Arnold múltjába. Nos… az nincs, tehát végeztünk! Lényegi elmondást igényel, hogy amikor a kocsma megnyílt, szó mi szó,meglehetősen gyakran törtek ki benne verekedések. Ilyen helyzetekben persze sokan elájultak, vagy olyan dolog került a kezükbe, ami talán más tulajdonát képezte, csak éppen meg nem nevezett tulaj, ájult állapotát töltötte a padlón,az asztalon, a bárpulton, vagy a padlóba fejjel lefelé beszakadva, úgy hogy bal lába vödörbe szorult, miközben jobb kezéről a hüvelykujja egy pálinkásüvegben ragadt… Volt rá példa, de nem érdekes. Ami érdekes az, amit a kocsmavezető kitalált, a kellemetlen tulajdonos–eltulajdonító kapcsolat orvoslására.

Az ötlet meglehetősen egyedietlen, ugyanakkor hasznos volt, habár meglehetősen klisés. Értékmegőrző lerakat! Ennek portási székét pedig ki más tölthette volna be,mint az első személy, aki az adósságlevélen szerepelt, mint a legtöbb kártokozó kocsmai verekedő, Vörös Arnold, a vakond.  
El volt kénytelen vállalni a munkát, mert ha nem, akkor fizet és sokat, mert verekedett és sokat. És most jön a lényeg. Mert ugyan kezdetben mindenki tisztességesen az asztalon hagyta véletlenül eltulajdonított portékáit, de idővel elterjedt az a hecc, hogy a tulajdonosukat vesztett késeket a portás hátába állítsák bele. Egyszer, sőt kétszer, de talán háromszor, ha nem négyszer történt ez meg, ami aztán unalomig folytatódott, így Vörös Arnold, a vakond kidolgozott egy egyszerű, de zsenialitástól mentes, sufni tuningolt módszert, ami sikeres együttélést eredményezett a döfködőkkel. Parafából készült páncélt ácsolt, pezsgős és borosüvegek dugóiból, amelyek, mintegy védőernyő, angyali védőszárny borultak a hátára és fogták fel a tőrök suhogását és szúrását, de oly módon, hogy az öreg több alkalommal észre sem vette, amikor egy tőrt döftek a hátába… Kivéve,amikor véletlenül hátradőlt a székben, mert akkor a penge hegye kicsit megcsiklandozta a lapockáját, ő meg a maga módján felordított.

\- És ez? – húzott ki Kolompár egy, a korábbihoz hasonlatos tőrt a Vakond hátából. – A nyele nem csorba, a markolat zöld…

\- De nincs iránytű.

\- Ez igaz. Tehetem vissza. Sutty.

\- Sokáig keresnek még uraim? – kérdezte a Vakond hátrapillantva. – Ma még át kell néznem a könyvelést, és rendelnem kell pár újasztalt Szabadföldéről.

\- Meglesz ez Arni bácsi… Nem ez az? – mutatott Józsi egy vastagabb tőrre.

\- Hülyeség! Ez sokkal szebb, mint a te tőröd! Kizárt,hogy a tied legyen.

\- Most már az enyém!

\- Vedd le róla a kezed te piszok! – szólt hátra Arnold. –Azaz én késem!

\- És mit keres ez a maga hátában?

\- Én is kölcsönadtam ma valakinek, hogy verekedhessen vele.

\- Vagy úgy… Akkor kereshetem tovább a sajátomat…

\- Meglesz az testvér, csak ész kell hozzá!

\- Mondja, akinek nincs! – gúnyolódott a Vakond.

\- Pofa be! – szólt vissza kórusban Józsi és Kolompár.

Időközben Poljak lassan, de bizonytalanul ébredezni kezdett. Lázas álmából ébredt álmodta, hogy a világ egyik legborzalmasabb helyére helyezte őt a csendőrkar, majd több alkalommal történő el és megverése után találkozott egyöreg portással, aki annak ellenére, hogy húsz tőr állt ki a hátából, még vígan fel tudta olvasni a legfrissebb pletykákat.

\- Jó reggelt fiúk! – ásított. – Ma este lesz a tűzáldozat?

Lassan felkelt, kinyújtózott a bőrkanapén, majd miután csipás szemeit megdörzsölt két öklével, körbepillantott a szobában… Majd rögtön vissza is ájult, amikor meglátta, hogy két csavargó éppen kedvére válogat egy, a harmadik csavargóhátában elhelyezett, masszív késkészletből.

Józsi és Kolompár értetlenül egymásra néztek. Józsi vonogatta a vállát, Kolompár értetlenül tárta szét a karjait. Az öreg portás pedig igyekezett nézni valamerre, amerre lát is valamit.

\- Nem beteg a Poljak véletlen Kolompár?

\- Ki tudja ezt Józsi?

Eztán ismét az öreg felé fordultak, keresve a kést.

\- Meddig kerestek még ott hátul?

\- Amíg meg nem lesz, Arni bátyám.

\- És az sokáig tart még? El kell készítenem a kárjelentést.

\- Egy pillanat… Nem ez az? – húzott ki egy másik kést Kolompár a vakond hátából.

\- De! Ez az! – örvendezett Józsi vigyorogva.

\- Akkor most fizessétek ki azt, amit összetörtetek! Három asztal, fél tucat szék és annyi üveg, amennyit meg sem számoltam, mert tudom,hogy úgy is össze fog törni még pár, amíg kiszedem belőletek a pénzt –sandított háta mögé, ráncos képét vigyorba szedve, Arnold.

\- A nagy fenét! – kiáltotta kórusban Józsi és Kolompár.

A szem sem pillant olyan gyorsan, mint ahogyan a kés markolatának bikacsöke csattant volna Arnold tarkóján, csakhogy az öreg gyorsabb volt, mint a szempillantás és a bikacsök, és macskaszerű ügyességgel tért ki oldalra, Józsi ütése elől.

\- Fizetek, ha fagy! – mondta bőszen Józsi.

\- November lesz Józsi… - bökte oldalba őt a Kolompár.

\- Mondtam én, hogy kívánságműsor? – dünnyögte az öreg.

Arnold levetette hátáról a kabátot, majd a parafa púpot is, félredobva a rajta tárolt késeket. Lassan a zsebébe nyúlt, majd még annál is lassabban húzta elő bikacsökjét.

\- Verekszünk? – kérdezte.

\- Verekszünk.

\- Verekszünk.

\- Nem verekednek!

A heverő felől érkező ordítást dörrenő lövéshang kísérte. Meglepődve fordultak oldalra mind a hárman és meglepődve konstatálták, hogy nem más, mint a Poljak lőtt a plafonba,díszes revolverével, amelynek csöve egyenletesen füstölgött, halvány, fehér füstöt eregetve magából, a plafonon keletkezett lyuk irányában.

Maga Poljak már koránt sem volt ennyire üdítő látvány. Arcán látszottak a kiképzés nyomai,a nap folyamán bekövetkezett verések, az öklök nyomai, a pálinkásüvegek röppályájának megfelelően bezárt szögben keletkezett, kék-zöld foltok, valamint a félelem, amelyet valószínűleg a kelleténél jobban érezhetett, de elnyomva azt, teljesítette kötelességét… Pontosabban, próbálta azt teljesíteni. Közben mély levegőket véve fújtatott, arca kivörösödött, haja összekócolódva állt az égnek, gyönyörű kék egyenruhája pedig gyakorlatilag teljesen tönkrement.

\- Kérem… - nyögte halkan. – Ne verekedjenek… a jó ég áldja meg magukat… kérem…

\- Nyugi Poljak, ez nem veszélyes! Legfeljebb eltörjük Arni bácsi állkapcsát – mondta Józsi, ismételten vigyorogva, de ezúttal baljósan.

\- Majd én a ti kettőtökét! – ordította a Vakond.

\- Vagy én mindannyitokét! – mondta Kolompár bizonytalanul, majd, hogy senki se vegye észre, az egyik sötétebb sarok felé húzódott.

A feszült helyzet viszont nem lett enyhébb. Ott állt Arni, ujjait bikacsöke lyukai közédugva, hogy bárki koponyáját meglékelje vele. Vele szemben, kissé oldalt fordulva Józsi, kezében a tőr. A sarokban elrejtőzve Kolompár, az árnyék elrejtette, de enyhén nyugtalan légzése tisztán kivehető volt. Mindezeket pedig Poljak tartotta a célkeresztben.

\- Nyugodj meg tesó – súgta halkan Kolompár a sarokból.

\- Én aztán nem! Fegyvert le!

Hangja síróvolt, de érezhető volt belőle, hogy valami megmagyarázhatatlan erőt merít valahonnan, nem tudni honnan, de nem is túl sokat, mert szemét könnyek öntötték el, orrából lassú, vékony sugárban takony csöpögött.

\- A fenébe… fegyvert le srácok – motyogta Józsi, majd tőrét, lassan a földre helyezte.

\- Én aztán nem! – kiáltotta Arnold, majd nagyot taposott az egyik padlódeszkára.

A deszka beszakadt, túlsó vége megugrott a plafon irányába, eltalálva a poros festékesdobozokat, tartó polcot. Az egyik doboz nagyot pattant. Repült felfelé egy darabig, majd megállapodott a plafonban, amit beszakított, eltörve az egyik tetőgerendát. A gerenda recsegve-ropogva tört ketté, majd a Poljak feje feletti darab leszakadt. Szegény csendőrt, már eléggé páholta emberi kéz, most egy tetőgerenda ütötte fejbe, hatalmasat koppanva a fején. Az ütés erejétől persze a revolver elsült, a kiröppenő lövedék pedig egyenesen végigszáguldott a szobán, összetörve egy lámpát, majd nagy, sárgás port kavarva csapódott a falba.

\- Huh… - fújta ki magát Józsi. – Ez meleg helyzet volt.

\- Nekem mondod? – kérdezte Kolompár.

A Kolompárszemei elkerekedtek, arca halvány barnára sápadt. A lövedék centikkel súrolta a fejét.

Arnold, a vakond közben Poljakhoz bandukolt. Felemelte a revolvert, majd kilökve oldalra a forgótárat és merőlegesen felemelve a pisztolyt, kiszórta belőle az összes töltényt.

\- Csak, hogy ne zavarjon be megint – mondta a Vakond vigyorogva. – Akkor befejezzük, amit elkezdtünk?

\- Az csak természetes! – mondta Józsi, majd mint ódon Odüsszeuszhoz Küklopsz a sziklát, úgy vágta Arnold képébe az asztalt.


End file.
